


Fantasy Life

by BaffledFox



Series: Prompted [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst(mild), Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Crying After Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Jack, PWP, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall, Pregnancy Fantasy, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, big dick, little dick, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: They both want to retire, own a house in the country and have it filled with children. They want to cut a life out for themselves and recoup all the bleeding they've done for the "Greater Good".But, they also understand that isn't the life they signed up for.It's only in moments like these, when they can truly appreciate each other and forget about the world and all it's responsibilities and cruelties, that they can imagine what life might be like if they could just run away from it all and fix all the broken things between them.





	Fantasy Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maderi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/gifts).



> Hmmm. I'm never good at summaries. Hope that captures the gist. 
> 
> Anyhow! This was a written for a the lovely Maderi!! They requested: r76, come inflation, impregnation kink..... and bottom Gabe. BUT I realized halfway through that I forgot that last thing and I was too far in to fix it. I'm sorry! D: 
> 
> I hope you like this pile of emotional filth anyway. It might not be exactly like the original request but I hope it suffices. Thanks for requesting it!

Jack didn’t have heats anymore; and even if he could, the SEP program made him effectively sterile(made both of them sterile). All the chemicals pumped into them coupled with their unnatural healing abilities didn’t let anything grow inside them. 

It was a cold truth both of them had accepted when they signed their lives away years and years ago. 

They could never biologically have a family. They could probably never retire to Jack’s family farm in Indiana. They wouldn’t die of old age in their bed together. 

They’d probably die bloody and alone on some battlefield somewhere. 

But here, in the quiet stillness of their shared bedroom, they could at least pretend. 

Pretend they had a real future, pretend they could conceive a child, pretend that they’d die somewhere holding hands and whispering sweet nothings. 

“Gabe, please--” Jack’s choked cry snaps him back to reality all at once. 

Gabriel, who had been kneeling naked on the edge of the bed right behind his mate had been taking his time admiring him. Jack on his hands and knees, legs open and ass high in the air for his viewing pleasure. 

He’d been running his hands across his skin, following each scar, paying attention to the history that was hidden in the lines of the omega’s body. Had been savoring the moment between them; they didn’t often get to do this. Just be in love, drowning in each other. 

Jack’s pheromones were always potent. Even if he had never had the pleasure to share one of the few heats he had before the SEP program made him barren; he could only imagine what Jack would have smelt like. His rich summer scent deeper with wild lust and the sweet tang of fertility. 

“Gabe!” He croaked again, body trembling, staggering where he was pitched upright on shaky limbs. 

“Shh.” Gabriel purred soft, a deep rumble in his chest as he leaned over the other man, bodily smothering him into the blankets and relishing in Jack’s stressed panting. 

He’d been teasing him for hours, taking him apart piece by piece. Kissing and nipping skin, working his fingers inside of him only to eat him out moments later. Jack’s scent was in his nose and his taste was on his tongue; everything had narrowed down to Jack and only Jack. 

The bedroom, the living quarters, the entire base and beyond it melted into obscurity. Absolutely nothing mattered when he was finally able to have Jack under him. When he finally had time to truly appreciate the man he had decided to spend the rest of his life with(however long or short it would be). 

“I have you mi sol.” He said in that same rolling velvet tone; kissing the back of Jack’s neck absently as he scented down over his shoulders and followed the arch of his spine, “I have what you need.” 

Jack could feel it, Gabriel’s big cock pressed between his ass cheeks. Mashed against it but not pushing in no matter how much he whined and wiggled. He had been ramped up to a frenzy, his mind hazy and body over sensitive and ready to burst. Lucid, but just barely, his hands tearing at the sheets as he keened in frustration, “Gabriel!” 

Gabriel chuckled meanly to his mate’s clear distress. “You’re beautiful like this.” He continued on, his body vibrating with the force of his purr as he continued to nuzzle and scent mark Jack as if they had all the time in the world. Drunk on the feeling of closeness, edged to the point that his erection was painful. But the softness of Jack’s plush ass and the coolness of the slick that continued to gush out and coat him was a welcome balm. 

“Need you,” Jack whined, face squished into the bed, pressed sideways so he could look over his shoulder at Gabriel who was lazily rumbling against him, “Please, I need it so bad, it hurts.” He bit his lip, skin flushed a healthy pink, glowing in the dimness of their shared bedroom, sweat glistening on his flesh and making him shimmer. 

When he really took the time to work Jack up like this they could both pretend he was in heat. 

Could imagine that from this coupling they’d get the family they always wanted. 

Like this, Jack was wetter than he could ever hope to be, his scent as deep as it could go. Almost able to coax his hind brain into believing he could experience a rut again, that he could fuck Jack for days. 

“Gonna fill you so good.” He babbled, drunk on pheromones, adding teeth to his kissing bites that had Jack trembling under him. 

“Yes!” Jack groaned, rolling his hips back, keeping the friction up as his own small cock bobbed between his legs, angry and neglected. “Do it, do it please Gabriel.” His dick had been leaking steadily, almost as wet as his ass. 

“Gonna breed you.” He said with a bite to the omega’s shoulder. 

Jack went wild under him, thrashing back, impatient when he finally felt the stretch as Gabriel began to push in, “Please~” 

He seated himself in deep; his knot already mostly inflated, but he didn’t try to work it in so soon. Enjoying the give and take as he started to snap his hips back and forth, making Jack a drooling mess under him as the omega babbled senseless pleas. 

“Gorgeous.” Gabriel rumbled, a hand on Jack’s hip, another to the back of his neck as he sat himself back to really drive in. Again and again he plowed into his mate, the obscene wet sounds they made together only fueling him onward, creating a crescendo that was due to break. 

He breathed in the thick soup of their pheromones out of the air; his eyes heavy lidded, curls damp with sweat and hanging irritatingly in front of his eyes. Like this it was like observing Jack through a fog. The intimacy between them now transcending anything else; the bond they’ve created burning so bright it was almost scorching. 

In these moments he knew he would do absolutely anything for Jack. Follow him to hell and back(already had, from battlefield to battlefield); give him anything he wanted. Even the impossible, even a child(if only he could)--

Didn’t know how long they’d been at it when he felt the burn in his muscles and his orgasm about to approach. Jack had seized beneath him more than he could recall in his foggy state; how many times he had already came evident by the sticky blankets and the constant cries he emitted. But Gabriel didn’t stop, never gave him reprieve, had worked him right back up from his oversensitivity to another numbing release. 

His hand was firm on the back of Jack’s neck, thumbing at the scarred bond bite as he forced his hips back to meet him again and again--

His knot had started to catch, it wouldn’t be long now. “Ready?” He asked breathless above his mate. 

Jack just nodded frantically into the pillows, voice breaking on a squeal of pleasure, nails clawing into the sheets. 

One final thrust and he pushed through the last of Jack’s resistance, plugging him up as he came deep inside of him. Spurt after spurt of hot come burning through his omega and forcing the blond to orgasm again(how many times now?). 

He groaned deeply, falling across Jack’s back to kiss at his throat and murmur into his ear, “Filling you so good. Gonna make you fat with pups.” 

Jack whimpered, completely spent beneath him, doing little else but shiver as wave after wave filled him; more than he expected, probably more than he’d experienced before. Could feel it in his guts, distending his belly, it made his maternal side ache, “I want it.” 

“You’ll look so beautiful.” He crooned, nuzzling against his throat, letting his hands wander down Jack’s slick body, pressing at his bulging belly, “You’ll smell so good.” He lost himself to the fantasy. 

Jack let himself be maneuvered when Gabriel eventually moved them to their sides. Still locked together, feeling the weak pulses whenever the alpha flexed his hips; but the endorphins couldn’t stop the tears from stinging his eyes even as he tried to play along, “I’ll give you as many babies as you want.” 

Gabriel could smell the distress start to color Jack’s scent but he muscled through it; knowing the blond wanted this, needed it. “I know you will.” He said, petting at Jack’s mussed hair, hoping to groom him calm as he placed gentle kisses down the curve of his neck and shoulder, “You’d  
be the best mother.” 

They both needed the illusion, the fantasy, to make the world a little less dark. 

He couldn’t help the choked whine that left his throat, nor the first tears that fell. He tried to stifle it with a fist against his mouth, choking on his breaths, “I want it so bad.” 

He hummed, trying not to fall into the same pit of despair, trying to be the guiding hand for Jack to work through his feelings. They both wanted what they couldn’t have, what they didn’t have the luxury to obtain. “Me too,” He assured, “We’ll have it. I’ll give you everything.” He promised. 

Even if it was a hollow promise; even if they both knew the cold truths. 

Jack sniffled and choked; always an ugly crier, his face red and puffy almost immediately. Gabriel cooed behind him, taking the outburst in stride, “I love you Gabe.” He managed out between wet sobs. 

“I love you too Jackie. More than anything.” He purred, holding the blond as he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
